This present disclosure relates to subject matter contained in Japanese Patent Application No.8-358198 (Filed on Dec. 27, 1996) and Japanese Patent Application No.9-327134 (Filed on Nov. 11, 1997) which are expressly incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
In the prior art, a liquid crystal display (LCD) is adopted for a display portion of a hand-held game machine, and a game is programed to be developed into vertical scrolling or into horizontal scrolling.
With reference to FIG. 27 and FIG. 28, a hand-held game machine in the prior art is presented.
FIG. 27 shows a plan view of a prior art machine. When a cartridge with its memory cell having a memory of a program data is inserted into the machine, game play is started.
FIG. 28 is a side view of the FIG. 27 seen from an arrow A.
With reference to these two figures, a numeral 1 is a game machine. On the center of the machine (1), a LCD display portion (2) is positioned. Where the machine (1) is held by both hands of a player, a cruciform shifting key (3) is formed as a first operative means on the slight lower and left position of the machine and on the left side of the display portion (2) to be operated by a thumb of a left hand (B). This key (3) is established in bulging cruciform toward its center with a round skirt, and the key (3) moves a character of the game in the direction of xe2x80x9cUp and Downxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cLeft and Rightxe2x80x9d. This key (3) also decides the character of the game after the selection of starting the game. In the symmetrical location opposite the key (3), namely on the right side of the display portion (2), a key set (4) comprising a passive movement key (4a) and a active movement key (4b) is formed as a second operative means to be operated by a thumb of a right hand (C). The passive movement key (4a) provides a passive movement, such as offering jumpings or lying downs for the character in case of receiving enemy attacks in the game, while the active movement key (4b) provides an active movement such as offering attacks for the character against its enemy in the game. Below the display portion (2) toward the right side of the game machine (1), a start key (5) is positioned to be operated by the right thumb (C), and on the upper and central portion of the machine (1), a speaker (6) is positioned. On the side of the machine (1), a switch (7), a volume controller (8) and a luminance controller (9) are furnished, and all of these equipments can be controlled by either of right or left thumb. On the back side of the machine (1), an insertion hole (11) is prepared to receive a cartridge (10) within which a memory cell storing a game program data is installed.
When the cartridge (10) is placed in the insertion hole (11), an operative function is offered to the cruciform key (3) to move the character in every direction as required. The cartridge (10) also specifies the character for the selection of the game or for the game situation requirements. On the other hand, another operative function is offered to the key set (4) comprising the passive movement key (4a) and the active movement key (4b), whereas the passive movement such as jumps or lying downs is provided for the former key (4a) while the active moment such as attacks is provided or the latter key (4b). The player operates these two function keys on his disposal to enjoy the game.
In the prior game machine (1), the LCD display portion (2) is produced in nearly square shape so that both vertical and horizontal scrolling games can be optionally adopted. In case where a square shape for the display portion (3) is adopted, some dead space on the display portion (2) is unavoidable. For instance, when the game is performed in a vertical display, both right and left sides of the portion (2) become dead, spaces, while if the game is performed in a horizontal display, both top and bottom sides become dead spaces. On these dead spaces, some characters or sceneries which are not required for the game development are displayed.
The LCD material used for the display portion (2) is very expensive and it constitutes large portion of the price of the hand-held LCD game machine. Thus, the excess material makes it difficult to lower the cost of the machine.
This invention relates to a hand-held LCD game machine having a ROM cartridge, wherein a player enjoys a game by watching a LCD display portion while connecting the game with manual operation of keys and switches by both thumbs. The machine is held by both hands.
The present invention has an object to develop a machine with a smaller amount of LCD material. A display portion in oblong shape is provided to obtain the cost reduction of the machine.
The invention has a further object to provide a smaller and more compact machine by adopting the smaller LCD material built into the machine.
In order to attain the above objects, the inventor has experienced many trials and errors, and finally he concluded that the dead space of the display portion of the prior art was a fatal defect. This invention provides a machine in lower cost and smaller size. The display portion is provided in an oblong shape after cutting off both sides of the different portions of the prior art square shape. Where the game is used in a vertical scrolling manner, the portion in oblong shape is displayed lengthwise, while when the game is used in a horizontal scrolling manner, the portion in oblong shape is displayed sideways.
This invention also provides plural operative means to perform the game by adopting input and output signals which are issued and caught by the machine or the inserted cartridge in accordance with the selected game. The game is displayed on the LCD display portion.
These plural operative means are devised to be controlled by both thumbs when the machine is held by both hands. The operation is adopted in sole thumb action or in combined thumb actions, so that various and complicated games can be developed.
At the same time, the plural operative means and the game program data are also memorized in the ROM cartridge. The game machine may have a variety of performances and choices.